Saying Goodbye
by rE-B0oT
Summary: It was the day. The day Timmy's life would forever change. The day he dreaded the most. Timmy would soon turn 18 the following day, finally becoming an adult. But he couldn't decide weather or not to give it all up, to finally let them go. He knew the rule and he hated it. Maybe its time to be responsible, to not be selfish. Maybe it's time to say goodbye.


Saying Goodbye

* * *

PoV: Timmy Turner

Cardboard boxes littered the floors and halls, the walls stood bare and deprived of the usual frames of smiling faces, and the floors bare and plain except for the outlines of the furniture that once stood there. It was the day. The day of moving. The day everything, they knew would be gone, and the day every fairy dreaded. Timmy would soon turn 18 the following day, and as stated by the rules meant they had to leave him.

" _I can't believe we are almost done here,_ " Wanda said slowly, packing up the last few items on the shelves. There was a short period of silence before a faint noise could be heard. Dropping the item in his hands Cosmo turned to face his wife " _I don't think I can do it, Wanda, it's not fair!_ " Cosmo said, his voice a little shaky. " _I know Cosmo, I don't want to leave him either, but we need to let him go. We can't be selfish Cosmo, we've done our job._ " Wanda replied embracing Cosmo in an attempt to soften his cries. " _I guess you're right,_ " Cosmo replied sniffling.

Out of the complete silence, a faint almost inaudible cry arose.

" _Timmy!_ " Cosmo and Wanda both shouted in unison.

The sobs were stifled at first as Timmy attempted to hide his grief from his godparents, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he broke down entirely. He wept, tears streaming down from his deep blue eyes, loud heavy sobs tearing from his throat, and still, he attempted to hide it. Floating over to her grief-stricken godchild Wanda stroked his long brown hair and pulled him to her chest. He sobbed into her chest uncontrollably, hands clutching at her shirt. She held him in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears began to soak her yellow shirt.

" _Shh, it's okay Timmy…_ " Wanda whispered wiping the tears from Timmy's eyes. " _What's wrong Sport?_ " Wanda questioned concerningly. As she looked into his eyes she could tell he was scared. It hurt her deeply to see him like this. Before saying a word, he closed his eyes tightly causing another tear to fall. " _You turned your backs to me and left without saying a word,_ " Timmy sobbed. Glancing over at Cosmo they exchanged looks of concern. They knew about the reoccurring dreams for a few years. What they didn't know was has much worse they had gotten, and how much it affected their godchild.

" _I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye,_ " Timmy cried out, beginning to sob harder into her chest. " _Timmy, you know we would never let that happen,"_ Cosmo responded in his most comforting voice, softly running his fingers through the brunette's hair in an attempt to soften his cries.

" _Get some rest sweetie, you've got a big day tomorrow!_ " Wanda said kissing Timmy on the forehead. Tucking him in the fairies began to make their way back to the fish bowel when they were stopped by Timmy. " _Please… don't go,_ " Timmy whispered. " _Just for tonight do you guys think you can sleep next to me? Like we use to do?_ " Timmy questioned flashing a warm smile. " _Of course, we can Timmy!_ " Wanda said exchanging glances with Cosmo. Turning themselves into cats the two fairies snuggled up close to their godchild before slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

To Timmy it was the perfect birthday in every sense, and in all the ways only the universe can give. As the day approached it's end Timmy knew exactly how to end it. He needed to go somewhere special, to give Cosmo and Wanda their last final memory of him, and he knew exactly where to go.

Entering the park, a slight breeze rustled the leaves making them fall to the ground slowly one by one. The air was warm, the beams of sunlight dancing over his skin. Making their way to the back of the park they headed down a long-forgotten path that was no more then dirt littered with random rocks. " _Timmy, where are we going?_ " Cosmo questioned ducking under a branch. " _We are going somewhere special,_ " Timmy replied. For he had never before taken them down this path, simply because it was the path he usually traveled alone. For what laid at the end was something he kept a secret.

" _We are here,_ " Timmy said pulling back the leaves of the old elk wood tree.

In the middle of the tall grass sat a wooden bench with brass dedication plates. The bench's appearance looked as if it had been exposed to the elements for many seasons. Approaching the bench and without saying a word Timmy turned to sit, feeling the slight give of the weathered wood, with any creak being drowned out by the sound of the waves on the rocky beach it faced. " _What is this place?_ " Wanda asked looking around. " _This is where I go when I need to get away from it all,_ " Timmy said, becoming lost in his thoughts.

Through teary eyes they watched the sun fall behind the horizon, painting the sky shades of red and pink. The beauty of the sunset only increased Timmy's pain. Watching the sun depart behind the clouds he felt nothing but sadness. He knew the day would soon end, and he would have to give up their love.

Standing up from the bench he dropped to his knees. Unable to no longer contain the pain and sadness that coursed through him. It wasn't long before he was embraced and pulled into the arms of his fairies whom were also plagued with tear stained faces. As they made their way back to Timmy's house they said not a word, all completely lost in their own thoughts and emotions.

The clock on the nightstand read 11:59 and in one-minute Timmy would lose his fairies, and his memories. Forever. As the hand on the clock moved a poof could be heard.

" _Times up Timmy, say goodbye to Cosmo and Wanda…_ " Jorgen said, his voice cracking midsentence. " _Can't you make an exception?_ " Cosmo questioned in distress. " _I'm sorry Cosmo, but it's the rules,_ " Jorgen responded with empathy.

" _Timmy, do you have anything you want to say before they are taken away?_ " Jorgen questioned motioning towards Cosmo and Wanda.

" _Yes, I do_ " Timmy whispered choking on tears. Closing his eyes, he inhaled and exhaled before continuing.

" _When I was younger I had little hope in the world. Betrayed by my parents and abused by Vicky I thought I was alone. Until one day my prayers were answered and I was blessed with two guardian angels named Cosmo and Wanda."_ Seeing Cosmo and Wanda smile he himself smiled before continuing, _"It wasn't long before I discovered that I couldn't keep them forever but I convinced myself that I could and well here we are. You guys were more than just my fairies, you were a family to me and I don't know where I would be today if I never met you. I just want to take the chance to say thank you for all you've done. I love you both so much, and it pains me to say goodbye. But, I know out there somewhere there is another miserable god kid that desperately needs you. It would be selfish of me to not let you go. But please remember the times we had together because I will soon be unable to. Goodbye Cosmo and Wanda, I love you both with all my heart._ " Timmy said holding back the tears.

" _Oh Timmy,_ " Wanda said clutching her chest.

Cosmo and Wanda floated over to Timmy and slowly pulled him closer wrapping their arms around him. The world melting around the three as they shared one final hug as a family, not wanting the moment to end.

 _"I'm going to miss you guys so much,_ " Timmy said through sobs. " _We are going to miss you to Sport,_ " Wanda said smiling as she wiped the tears from his eyes. Pulling away from his godparents he turned his attention to Jorgen (who was so touched by the moment and was beginning to cry) and nodded.

Taking one last look at his godparents' time slowed once more as if Timmy's brain needed a "photograph," a keepsake to give him the strength to continue. Soon his memory would be erased, and he would completely forget them.

" _Goodbye… forever…_ " Timmy whispered a single tear falling from his eye.

As Timmy closed his eyes he felt the magic slowly wash over him. Breaking down the barriers of his mind. It felt as if his brain leaked, and like the speed of light 8 years' worth of memories vanished leaving behind no traces as if they never existed before.

Rapidly blinking his eyes his vision slowly returned to him. It was chaos in his head, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know what to do, and he didn't know where to go. His memory was blurred, the past he was still unable to recall. Sitting on his bed he glanced around the room hoping to jog his memory, and as his eyes landed on certain objects from his childhood he began to remember certain memories associated with them. It's almost as if he left both his adult and childish self behind simultaneously.

As if he never fully managed to grow up, leaving part of himself behind in his childhood. Possibly because of his emotions, which could not manage to grow or mature along with the rest of him. Still retaining the innocence and the emotions of his childish self, yet still, at heart, a child. But he felt as if it wasn't all there like he was missing something important and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't recall what it was.

It wasn't long before his attention was drawn to the fishbowl where two goldfish swam lazily. Propped up against the bowl sat an envelope. Carious he reached over and grabbed the envelope. Written on the front of it lazily in red crayon were the words "To the Greatest Godchild Ever!". Raising an eyebrow confused he turned it over and removed the seal before pulling out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it he read it aloud to himself:

 _"Timmy,_

 _By the time this paper is held in your soft hand, we will be long gone. We don't expect you to remember and even though all you will find of us is this note, know that it's not the only thing we have left. Our love is in the foundation and the very walls of your home, our love for you to find. We left every ounce, and while it remains, we live. Just know we didn't leave you because we wanted to, but simply because we had to. We had to let you go, we had to let you grow into the respectable young man we know you will become. Thank you so much for all the wonderful and everlasting memories you gave us, we love you and hope you can live a happy life._

 _Love, Cosmo and Wanda_ "

As he read the final words a single tear fell from his eyes.

What confused him was the names Cosmo and Wanda at the bottom of the paper. He had never heard of them, yet somehow deep down he felt like he did. It felt like he had lost his best friends.

He was soon pulled from his thoughts by a familiar pair of pink and green birds that landed elegantly on the branch of the tree next to his window. Seeing these birds, a tear fell from his eyes and in a low voice he whispered:

" _Thank you…_ "

* * *

 **A/N: I've always wondered what it would be like when Timmy finally turned 18 and he would lose his godparents. While I'm not the first one to write a fic about the topic, I felt like I need to. I know it's a little different and less depressing then my other stories but hey that's a good thing :)**

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think! I love feedback from you guys!**

 **A/N Thank you all for taking the time to read my story and have a terrific day!**

 **A/N: Uploaded on: 7/13/2018 at 3:30 PM (Mountain Standard Time)**

* * *

 _Saying Goodbye / rE-B0oT_


End file.
